


Show

by gigi_originally



Series: You Can Have It All (Tell Me What For) [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi_originally/pseuds/gigi_originally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight I'll be the best you ever had</p><p>OR</p><p>"Keep those eyes open."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show

**Author's Note:**

> Again, **VERY NOT SAFE WORK.** You have been warned.
> 
> Snarky idiots are idiots. [This](http://calculated2stagger.tumblr.com/post/85961558352) is an important thing to keep in mind, along with [this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXvy8ZeCs5M)
> 
> Fills yet another prompt over on tumblr's [darlingpankinkmeme](http://darlingpankinkmeme.tumblr.com/).
> 
> still not sorry

Text from PETER 3:37 p.m.  
what r u wearing? 

Text from WENDY 3:39 p.m.  
no 

Text from PETER 3:39 p.m.  
aww come on bird. this conference sux balls 

Text from WENDY 3:40 p.m.  
I doubt it. And if it did you'd be having a much better time i'm sure 

Text from PETER 3:41 p.m.  
no one sucks my balls like u ;) 

Text from WENDY 3:41 p.m.  
was that supposed to be that trashy or did it just happen? 

Text from PETER 3:41 p.m.  
it's a gift 

Text from PETER 3:42 p.m.  
seriously wendy this conference is for the dead. send help 

Text from WENDY 3:42 p.m.  
it's part of your big boy responsibilities now 

Text from PETER 3:42 p.m.  
but I don't want to grow up 

Text from WENDY 3:43 p.m.  
I'm aware >.> 

Text from PETER 3:43 p.m.  
what? 

Text from WENDY 3:44 p.m.  
nothing 

Text from PETER 3:44 p.m.  
don't even. what? 

Text from PETER 3:44 p.m.  
I'll go talk to ur dad again if u don't tell me 

Text from WENDY 3:45 p.m.  
PETER DO NOT 

Text from WENDY 3:45 p.m.  
LAST TIME YOU DID THAT I HEARD ABOUT IT FOR WEEKS 

Text from PETER 3:45 p.m.  
tell me then 

Text from WENDY 3:45 p.m.  
shut up about it. what are you wearing? 

Text from PETER 3:46 p.m.  
wow ok. later then 

Text from PETER 3:46 p.m.  
navy hugo boss ;) 

Text from WENDY 3:46 p.m.  
with the light blue tie? 

Text from PETER 3:46 p.m.  
yep 

Text from WENDY 3:47 p.m.  
good. I was worried you'd show up looking like a hobo 

Text from PETER 3:47 p.m.  
sure ;) 

Text from PETER 3:47 p.m.  
I know you like this suit bird 

Text from PETER 3:47 p.m.   
I recall a certain pub quiz ;) 

Text from WENDY 3:48 p.m.   
one time. I was drunk 

Text from PETER 3:48 p.m.   
ouch. u wound me 

Text from WENDY 3:48 p.m.   
twas the point 

Text from PETER 3:48 p.m.  
u're a cruel mistress darling 

Text from WENDY 3:49 p.m.  
then maybe you should be texting your wife for entertainment 

Text from PETER 3:49 p.m. [UNSENT]   
I'd still be talking to u 

Text from PETER 3:50 p.m.  
felix is unavailable at the moment 

Text from WENDY 3:50 p.m.  
dear god, does tink know? I should tell her 

Text from PETER 3:51 p.m.   
don't you dare 

Text from WENDY 3:51 p.m.   
DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN? 

Text from PETER 3:51 p.m.   
does it have to be a snowman? 

Text from WENDY 3:52 p.m. [UNSENT]   
I love you, you absolute dork 

Text from WENDY 3:52 p.m.   
sorry gotta run 

Text from WENDY 3:52 p.m.   
serious editing problems and so on 

Text from PETER 3:53 p.m.   
I see how it is  

Text from WENDY 3:53 p.m.   
clearly ;) 

# 

Text from WENDY 5:29 p.m.   
how much longer is your conference? 

Text from PETER 5:29 p.m.   
it's never ending 

Text from WENDY 5:29 p.m.   
yes I know, drama queen. an actual time frame would be nice 

Text from PETER 5:29 p.m.   
why? do u have plans for me ;) 

Text from WENDY 5:30 p.m.   
well I am in Ann Summers 

Text from PETER 5:30 p.m.  
fuck. really? 

Text from WENDY 5:30 p.m.   
[PICTURE ATTACHMENT]   
I like this one 

Text from PETER 5:31 p.m.   
fucking hell woman 

Text from PETER 5:31 p.m.   
warn me 

Text from WENDY 5:32 p.m.  
were the words Ann Summers not enough warning? 

Text from PETER 5:32 p.m.   
fair enough 

Text from PETER 5:32 p.m.   
god you look hot 

Text from PETER 5:32 p.m.   
buy it. charge my card 

Text from WENDY 5:32 p.m.   
you don't have to buy it for me 

Text from PETER 5:32 p.m.  
I want to 

Text from PETER 5:33 p.m. [UNSENT]   
I would give you the moon 

Text from WENDY 5:33 p.m.  
alright. just this once 

Text from PETER 5:37 p.m.  
felix says we have another 2 fucking hours 

Text from PETER 5:37 p.m.  
fucking save me bird 

Text from PETER 5:37 p.m.  
I'm resigning before the next one 

Text from WENDY 5:38 p.m.   
don't be foolish 

Text from WENDY 5:38 p.m.   
if you did that how would you afford me? 

Text from PETER 5:38 p.m.   
knew u were only in this for the money 

Text from WENDY 5:39 p.m.   
is that kanye west I hear? 

Text from PETER 5:39 p.m.   
fuck you 

Text from WENDY 5:39 p.m.   
yes please 

Text from WENDY 5:39 p.m.    
[PICTURE ATTACHMENT]   
remember these? 

Text from PETER 5:40 p.m.   
FUCK 

Text from PETER 5:40 p.m.   
fuck yes I remember those 

Text from PETER 5:40 p.m.   
wear them tonight with the other thing 

Text from PETER 5:40 p.m.   
please 

Text from WENDY 5:41 p.m.   
since you asked so nicely... 

Text from PETER 5:41 p.m.   
wait. how did you get home so fast? 

Text from WENDY 5:41 p.m.   
I didn't 

Text from PETER 5:42 p.m.   
ur wearing those now? 

Text from WENDY 5:42 p.m.   
they matched the outfit 

Text from PETER 5:42 p.m.   
show me 

Text from PETER 5:42 p.m.   
I mean it bird. show me 

Text from WENDY 5:44 p.m.    
[PICTURE ATTACHMENT]   
I'm in a handicap stall for you 

Text from PETER 5:45 p.m.   
good girl 

Text from PETER 5:45 p.m.   
goddamn u're sexy 

Text from PETER 5:45 p.m.   
those shoes make ur legs look fucking amazing 

Text from PETER 5:45 p.m.   
I want to lick them all the way up to ur cunt 

Text from WENDY 5:46 p.m.   
peter don't 

Text from PETER 5:46 p.m.   
shut up. stay in the stall 

Text from WENDY 5:47 p.m.   
you're at work 

Text from PETER 5:47 p.m.   
fuck it. they're just droning.  

Text from PETER 5:47 p.m.   
pull ur skirt up 

Text from PETER 5:47 p.m.   
are u wet? 

Text from WENDY 5:48 p.m.   
...yes 

Text from PETER 5:48 p.m.   
ur fucking perfection 

Text from PETER 5:48 p.m.   
what panties? 

Text from WENDY 5:49 p.m.   
blue silk with black lace 

Text from PETER 5:50 p.m.   
keep them on 

Text from PETER 5:50 p.m.   
touch urself over the silk 

Text from WENDY 5:51 p.m.   
peter I can't do this here 

Text from PETER 5:51 p.m.   
u can and will 

Text from PETER 5:52 p.m.   
push the panties aside 

Text from PETER 5:52 p.m.   
rub ur clit. slowly 

Text from WENDY 5:54 p.m.   
petet please 

Text from PETER 5:55 p.m.   
begging already? 

Text from WENDY 5:56 p.m.   
there people on both sides og me 

Text from PETER 5:56 p.m.   
then u just have to be quiet 

Text from PETER 5:57 p.m.   
unless u want them to hear 

Text from PETER 5:57 p.m.   
do u want them to hear u moaning? 

Text from PETER 5:57 p.m.   
want them to hear u cum on ur own hand? 

Text from WENDY 5:58 p.m.   
np 

Text from PETER 5:58 p.m.   
fuck urself with ur fingers 

Text from PETER 5:58 p.m.   
do it slow n deep like I do 

Text from PETER 5:59 p.m.   
hows it going? 

Text from WENDY 6:00 p.m.   
fuck u 

Text from PETER 6:00 p.m.   
u will 

Text from PETER 6:01 p.m.   
faster now. harder 

Text from PETER 6:01 p.m.   
make urself cum 

Text from PETER 6:02 p.m.   
cum for me 

Text from PETER 6:06 p.m.   
god I wish I could see u 

Text from WENDY 6:10 p.m.   
did you climax? 

Text from PETER 6:11 p.m.   
u n ur big words 

Text from WENDY 6:12 p.m.   
enjoy your night. I'm going to tink's 

Text from PETER 6:13 p.m.   
what? no bird I was teasing 

Text from PETER 6:13 p.m.   
I love ur big words 

Text from PETER 6:13 p.m. [UNSENT]   
shit I meant 

Text from WENDY 6:14 p.m.   
you're insufferable. why do I put up with you? 

Text from PETER 6:14 p.m. [UNSENT]   
I hope it's cuz u love me like I love u 

Text from PETER 6:14 p.m.   
for the shoes 

Text from WENDY 6:15 p.m.   
when will you be home? 

Text from PETER 6:15 p.m.   
round 8. planning revenge? 

Text from WENDY 6:16 p.m.   
much 

Text from WENDY 6:16 p.m.   
and I might miss your face 

Text from WENDY 6:16 p.m.   
god only knows why 

Text from PETER 6:17 p.m.   
u miss my cock 

Text from WENDY 6:17 p.m. [UNSENT]   
no, I actually miss your stupid face and pretty hair and how you smell you utterly unfair man 

Text from WENDY 6:18 p.m.   
well there you go. please give me the D. oh baby oh baby 

Text from PETER 6:18 p.m.   
u dare mock me? 

Text from WENDY 6:19 p.m.   
somebody has to 

Text from PETER 6:20 p.m.   
u on the way home? 

Text from WENDY 6:21 p.m.   
yeah 

Text from PETER 6:21 p.m.   
travel safe 

Text from WENDY 6:22 p.m.   
duh :P 

Text from PETER 6:22 p.m. [UNSENT]   
cutie. I can't lose u 

# 

Text from WENDY 8:56 p.m.   
hey. are you ok?  

Text from WENDY 8:58 p.m.   
Peter is everything alright?  

Text from WENDY 9:07 p.m. [UNSENT]   
be ok. answer me. you better not have crashed that ridiculous car of yours 

Text from WENDY 9:12 p.m. [UNSENT]   
ok. now I am legitimately worried about you. you said you'd be home over an hour ago 

Text from WENDY 9:14 p.m. [UNSENT]   
I love you. stop scaring me 

Text from WENDY 9:16 p.m.   
god damn it peter. don't be a dick. be alive 

Text from PETER 9:17 p.m.   
shit. sorry bird. I live 

Text from PETER 9:17 p.m.   
kidnapped by gold n co in limo 

Text from WENDY 9:17 p.m. [UNSENT]   
oh thank god 

Text from WENDY 9:18 p.m.   
good to know. don't kill anyone, ok? 

Text from PETER 9:19 p.m.   
it's just me n him now. can't make any promises 

Text from WENDY 9:19 p.m.  
behave and you get a reward ;) 

Text from WENDY 9:20 p.m.   
now listen to your uncle 

Text from PETER 9:21 p.m.   
don't wanna 

Text from WENDY 9:21 p.m.   
are you sure you want to refuse that offer? 

Text from PETER 9:21 p.m.   
what offer? 

Text from PETER 9:22 p.m.   
shit I hate tunnels. just got that text 

Text from PETER 9:22 p.m.   
alright. I'll be a good boy 

Text from WENDY 9:23 p.m.   
is he dropping you home first? 

Text from PETER 9:31 p.m.   
no. he's a sadist. I'm last 

Text from WENDY 9:33 p.m.   
that's going to be a long drive 

Text from PETER 9:34 p.m.   
yea. fuck 

Text from WENDY 9:35 p.m.   
you'll be fine. 

Text from WENDY 9:35 p.m.   
text me when you're alone ;) 

Text from PETER 9:37 p.m.   
fuck bird. I'm trying to have a conversation here 

Text from WENDY 9:38 p.m.   
go on. converse. don't mind me ;) 

Text from PETER 9:52 p.m. [UNSENT]   
fucking love you 

Text from PETER 9:52 p.m.   
u're ebil 

Text from WENDY 9:53 p.m.   
is widdle pweeder upset? 

Text from PETER 9:53 p.m.   
shut up 

Text from WENDY 9:53 p.m.   
alright. enjoy your long lonely ride home. 

Text from PETER 9:56 p.m.   
ok. I'm alone. I'm sorry. talk to me. 

Text from WENDY 9:56 p.m.   
don't wanna 

Text from PETER 9:56 p.m.   
tease 

Text from WENDY 9:57 p.m.   
you like it 

Text from PETER 9:57 p.m.   
fuck yes I do 

Text from WENDY 9:57 p.m.   
PICTURE ATTACHMENT] 

Text from PETER 9:58 p.m.   
fuck 

Text from PETER 9:58 p.m.   
wait where r u? 

Text from WENDY 9:58 p.m.   
bathroom 

Text from PETER 9:58 p.m.   
mine? 

Text from WENDY 9:59 p.m.   
PICTURE ATTACHMENT]   
does it matter? 

Text from PETER 9:59 p.m.   
not a fucking bit 

Text from PETER 9:59 p.m.   
jesus christ bird never change 

Text from WENDY 10:00 p.m.   
so 

Text from PETER 10:00 p.m.   
so? 

Text from WENDY 10:01 p.m.   
I'm lying here with my fingers on my clit and all I can think about is how badly I want your cock in my mouth 

Text from PETER 10:01 p.m.   
fucj 

Text from WENDY 10:02 p.m.   
I want to taste you 

Text from WENDY 10:02 p.m.   
want to feel you on my tongue 

Text from WENDY 10:02 p.m.   
are you far from home? 

Text from PETER 10:03:p.m.   
twenty minutes or so 

Text from PETER 10:05 p.m.   
fuck bird don't tease me like that 

Text from WENDY 10:06 p.m.   
sorry I got distracted ;) 

Text from PETER 10:07 p.m.   
tell me about it 

Text from WENDY 10:08 p.m.   
how about I show you? 

Text from PETER 10:08 p.m.   
please 

Text from WENDY 10:10 p.m.   
[PICTURE ATTACHMENT]   
see how wet you make me? 

Text from WENDY 10:10 p.m.   
I'm dripping 

Text from WENDY 10:11 p.m.   
my fingers aren't enough 

Text from WENDY 10:11 p.m.   
I need you inside me 

Text from PETER 10:11 p.m.   
I need to be inside you 

Text from PETER 10:11 p.m.   
ur fuvking perfect 

Text from WENDY 10:13 p.m.   
I want your mouth peter 

Text from WENDY 10:14 p.m.   
I think about your tongue inside me 

Text from WENDY 10:14 p.m.   
I think about you sucking my clit 

Text from WENDY 10:15 p.m.   
and my legs tremble 

Text from PETER 10:17 p.m.   
god, I want to bury my face between ur legs 

Text from PETER 10:17 p.m.   
I'd fucking worship u 

Text from WENDY 10:18 p.m.   
do it 

Text from WENDY 10:18 p.m.   
I'm yours 

Text from WENDY 10:19 p.m.   
all of me 

Text from WENDY 10:19 p.m.   
make me  

Text from WENDY 10:20 p.m.   
obey 

Text from PETER 10:20 p.m.   
fuck stop 

Text from WENDY 10:21 p.m.   
I win ;) 

Text from PETER 10:22 p.m.   
u fight dirty 

Text from WENDY 10:22 p.m.   
I do lots of things dirty 

Text from WENDY 10:22 p.m.   
you don't usually complain 

Text from PETER 10:23 p.m.   
fuck no I'm not stupid 

Text from PETER 10:23 p.m.   
almost home. pulling up now 

Text from WENDY 10:24 p.m.   
see you soon ;) 

# 

The elevator ride to his flat is excruciating and if it weren’t fifteen bloody stories up, Peter would take the stairs but the tent in his trousers makes the thought of that distinctly uncomfortable. He isn't quite sure what to expect when he unlocks the door to his apartment but he breathes a sigh of relief when he hears the soft strains of music emanating from the open door to his bedroom. 

Wendy's earlier pictures had been ...focused so he hadn't been able to tell whether or not she'd made use of her key to his flat. She kept typing "home" and that threw him off sometimes, when he wasn't sure if she meant her place or his. (He tries, most nights, not to think about how that confusion makes his chest warm.) Either way, he’s glad not to have to make the twenty minute drive to Wendy's flat – it probably would have killed him.   

He follows dim yellow light down the corridor and the sight that greets him takes his breath away. 

It starts with the shoes: black, patent leather Louboutins are set wide apart on his bed looking as sinful on her small feet as they had the day he'd bought them. Peter traces the long length of her stocking-clad legs with greedy eyes. Wendy lays spread across his bed in the sexy black and white lingerie number she'd modelled for him earlier in the Ann Summers dressing room. She has an arm thrown up over her head, her back arched to accentuate her pert breasts in that flimsy lace thing she calls a bra. Her other hand is busy trailing its way along the smooth line of her torso and down toward the apex of her thighs.  

 _Fucking hell._  

Wendy meets his eyes and her expression is positively wicked. If his trousers could get any tighter, they would.   

"You're home," she purrs as her fingers disappear beneath the thin fabric of her panties. He sees a flash of pink and,  _dear god_ , he wants her. Her breath hitches as she slides her fingers in deeper, wrist bending forward, but she manages to add, "I missed you."  

He almost says he loves her.   

What comes out instead is a low, hoarse oath as he watches her eyes slip closed. She bites at the red fullness of her lower lip as her hips cant upward to meet her hand. The sharp points of her heels dig perilously into the expensive material of his sheets as she rocks but he doesn't care. He wants to touch her so badly but he also wants to draw this out. He's patient --always has been-- and he wants to enjoy this; to savour it and savour  _her_.  

He lets his blazer fall unheeded to floor as his deft fingers make quick work of the buttons on his shirt. His tie hangs undone around his neck and he leaves it there, sure he can find some use for it later in the night. With his shirt open, he kicks off his shoes and reaches down to strip off his socks. Then he makes the few strides to the end of the bed.  

When he braces his knee on the mattress, blue eyes flutter open to meet him and the hand between her legs slows to a halt. Her breath comes in pants as she pulls her hand free, leaving her knickers pushed to the side just enough to reveal the pink, swollen flesh beneath. He licks his lips as his eyes flicker between her face and her cunt. Her slick fingers shake against the crease of her thigh. Peter reaches for her hand, sturdy grip curling gently around her delicate wrist to bring it to his lips. He watches the rise of her chest stutter as he takes her coated fingers into his mouth.  

She tastes familiar, clean and sharp on his tongue. It's a flavour he doubts he will ever tire of and, to be entirely honest, he can't actually remember the way any other woman tasted. He drags his lips along her digits and watches her watch him through hooded eyes. She's so fucking sexy, this girl.  

"You're late," she whispers as he releases her middle finger from his mouth with a light pop. There's a pout to her tone, a sulkiness that is utterly adorable and still somehow arousing. 

With a smirk, he shifts into the V of her bent legs and runs his hands gently up the black silk covering her shapely calves. He lets his eyes follow the path of his hands and then continue up the smooth line of her legs, across the expanse of her exposed stomach, over the curves of her breasts until he meets her eyes again. She's breathing hard, hard enough to be heard over the John Legend song playing in the background, and he raises a cheeky eyebrow at how much she has let him affect her without even a real touch. As he expected, she scowls at his silent teasing.  

His grin is utterly wicked, much more contained than usual, but with a definite edge. From behind it, he murmurs, "Guess I'll have to make it up to you." 

Even as he says the words his hands start moving again, drifting up over the lace edging of her stockings and onto the bare softness of her thighs. He watches her relax into the pillows before bracing his hands on either side of her and lowering his head to kiss the sharp jut of her hip.  

Wendy isn't a girl made of lush curves, she's more sticky than her mother, her angles just a little sharper, but to Peter, she's beautiful. She's always been beautiful and he has her. John Legend sings about "the best you've ever had" and Peter knows she's his. But it isn't the Drake song, this is about  _him_  being  _her_ best. He knows (unhappily) that he hasn't been her only but he wants to be her best, her favourite, her  _last._  

The muscles of her abdomen tighten as he drags his lips along her skin. He kisses his way from her hip inward and upward over her flat midsection, relishing the sweet smell of her perfumed skin and the way she trembles when the tip of his nose grazes lightly against her. As he bites at the slope of her ribcage, he feels her fingers curl around his wrists and she arches into the caress. He doesn't bite to mark, applying just enough pressure with his teeth to vary the sensations she feels. He knows her well enough to know she likes an edge to even the softest of his ministrations. 

He pauses when he reaches her left side. There, he presses his lips almost reverently to the little bird silhouette tattooed in black. It's not elaborate or fancy but it means something to them both. Peter has been calling Wendy "Bird" since secondary school and when she chose the design --drunk and happy and still seeing someone else in their second year of uni-- he'd instantly known, drunk as he was himself, that he would always be a little in love with her. Fortunately, Edward Brasher hadn't been quite as dim as Peter thought because his quiet exit from the relationship had happened exactly a week after their drunk tattoo escapade. That had probably been the one time Peter ever truly meant the thanks he sent someone, silent though it had been. 

Lifting his head, Peter feels Wendy exhale the breath she'd been holding and he leans up to finally, finally kiss her. She watches him until they both go cross-eyed and let their lids fall closed. When their mouths meet, it is a languid union, deep and slow and sensual. She opens her mouth to him without coaxing, invites his tongue inside of her and then meets it with her own. He kisses her until he forgets to breathe and when he pulls away, it's like breaking the surface of the ocean. Under him, Wendy fares no better; her gulps of air audible and her wide eyes staring up at him with something like wonder. 

"God, you're beautiful," he tells her. He braces his weight on one arm and brings the other hand up to run the back of his fingers across the warm bloom of her cheek. He tone is utterly adoring as he says, "You're absolutely perfect." 

She blinks up at him, body completely still but eyes flickering rapidly over every aspect of his face. Then she smiles, soft and warm and enigmatic, and the corner of her lips begs to be kissed in a way Peter has never been able to resist. He ducks down to take that kiss for the millionth time while Wendy winds her arms around his neck. He can feel her fingers clenching in his hair and then, abruptly, her hips raise and bump his. Peter can feel the heat of her through his too tight trousers as she grinds against him.  

Oh right, they were supposed to  _fuck._  

He pulls back and flashes her a quick wink as he reaches down and tucks his fingers into the valley of her bra. Suddenly, he tugs her up into a sitting position and kisses her deeply as he cups both of her breasts. He is not gentle this time and she moans at the treatment, just as he knew she would. He hadn't ever expected it of her but Wendy's willingness to submit, her desire for roughness, is everything he never knew he wanted until she gave it to him. 

Jerking the cups of her bra down, he watches her breasts bounce free of their confinement with a low growl. Wendy is all pale skin and pink perfection and he wants to sink his teeth into the softness on display. So he does it. He bends down and takes one into his mouth, rolls the nipple with his tongue and feels her usually sure hands falter on his belt. When she gets his cock out, he bites down into the soft outside of her breast and listens to her choke on a sound. He lets go quickly and sucks hard at the spot knowing he will leave a mark; he  _wants_  to. 

She is his, after all. 

And he is hers because she retaliates by twisting her hand in a way that makes him feel weak. Just when he thinks she's going to start stroking him, she abandons him completely and the lack of contact wrests an unhappy whine from him. She leans over and presses a kiss to the spot beneath his ear as she tugs his tie off and slips her dainty hands under his shirt. Peter lets her push it down his arms then helps her strip it off of him completely. Together, they toss the shirt in one direction and the tie in the opposite.  

"Stand up," Wendy instructs.  

"Bird," Peter starts warningly but she shakes her head while stripping off her bra.  

"Stand up," she repeats firmly, "I told you I want you in my mouth." 

Well, he isn't going to argue with that.  

He stands quickly, dropping his trousers and underwear at the foot of the bed, and barely has the time to kick them off his feet before Wendy is sat back on her haunches in front of him, hands running up and down the length of his cock as he struggles to regain his balance. She pulls a little and he turns into her touch, lines up with her face and then suddenly, he's in her mouth.  

She doesn't hold a thing back this time. Unlike the blowjob she'd given him under his desk a few weeks ago, she doesn't try to keep quiet. She devours him, loud and lewd, sinking her wet mouth onto his cock and letting him slide into her throat. His hands automatically tangle in her blonde curls and he pulls her down on him, makes her take him as far as she can until she makes that sound somewhere between a hack and gargle. He fucks back and forth into her face until she pushes roughly at his hips and leans back gasping for air.   

Her eyes are wet, her cheeks flushed and lips swollen red. She looks ruined and he's so fucking proud to be the one who did it. He wants to spend the rest of his life wrecking Wendy Darling. He tightens his grip on her hair and she laughs low and sexy before opening her mouth to him again. She sticks her tongue out and rests the head of his cock against it then spreads her lips wide and sucks his head into her mouth. She works at his slit with the tip of her tongue before swallowing him again, moaning and humming so he can feel the vibrations. 

Jesus Fucking Christ. 

He opens his eyes when she pulls back and that's when he sees himself in the mirror. It's one of those standing things; almost antiquated except for its sharp edged and sleek, modern finish. If he's not mistaken, Wendy chose it with his decorator. Oh, she's going to love this. 

He lets go of her hair and shoves her back onto the bed by her shoulders. She arcs above those killer heels, knees and head touching the duvet, the rest of her body left open for his touch as her hands grab her heels. In the mirror, he can see her eyes. 

"Stay there," he orders.  

Her panties don't want to cooperate but he manages to yank them down to just above her bent knees. He can see her cunt shining with wetness. She always, always gets off on giving him head and he loves it as much as he loves fucking her face. He would tease her but there's been enough foreplay, he thinks. He looks up, meets her eyes in the mirror and says, "Watch." 

Then he slides two fingers inside her, feels her muscles clench around him as her lips parts, and leans over her for better leverage. She bucks when he starts thrusting his fingers in and out of her. He can feel that rough patch inside her that makes her writhe with the tips of his fingers but he doesn't concentrate on that yet. He adds a third finger and watches them glide in and out of her; her pussy a bright, swollen pink contrast to the fair skin around it.  

She's all worked up, wet and open and wanting, and all for him. 

He looks at her in the mirror and tells her, "Keep those pretty eyes open, Bird. I want you to watch yourself. Look at what I can do to you. Watch me make you come." 

With only two fingers, he finally finds that spot inside her and curls his fingers up into it. He rocks his hand back and forth, his movements hard and fast enough to make Wendy's whole body shake. He sees the tremors start in her legs, feels her clench impossibly tight on his fingers and in the mirror, her mouth is open wide in a silent scream as she squirts all over his hand.  

"Oh fuck," she blurts as her hips shake violently in the aftermath. "Oh my fucking God, Peter." 

He pulls his fingers out of her gently, drops a kiss over her heart, then helps her back up. He holds her as she untucks her legs and meets her kiss when she raises her head. This kiss is desperate and sloppy, everything Wendy Darling should never be but is for him. It makes him ache to be inside her, to fuck into her until he comes and to come until he can't move. 

She's too fucking much. 

"Up," he says suddenly.  

Wendy looks up, hands stilling in the act of smoothing down her hair, and then her eyes fall to his prominent erection. She makes an involuntary little moaning noise in the back of her throat and makes to stand. She's wobbly on those ridiculously high heels so he falls to one knee and starts unbuckling them. He's gotten one off when she starts tracing the lines of his tattoo. 

It's just two dark stars on his right shoulder. They could almost pass for nothing but she was there when he got them, the same night she got the bird, and she knows what they mean to him. She runs her finger over first one then the other, tracing lines as familiar to her as the inside of her palm. He slips the second shoe off and reaches up to slip her panties down. She lets him slide those off her feet and digs her fingers into his shoulder when he rolls her stockings off.  

When she's as bare as he is, he leans forward and puts his mouth to her clit. He keeps a tight grip on her hips as he laps at her until she's shaking with arousal again. He stops before she comes though and her desperate keen makes him smirk up at her. Her only response is a tight, unamused twist of her lips. Instead, she starts pulling at his shoulders until he stands and then she pushes him back onto the bed. He falls with laugh that dies quickly as she clambers over him. She wastes no time setting her knees on either side of his hips and groping for his cock. She misses twice at which point Peter realizes her attention is elsewhere. 

Her gaze is fixated straight ahead so Peter cranes his neck back already knowing what he will see. Their reflection in the mirror is clear, the golden light hitting them at just the right angle that they are perfectly illuminated in their reflections. He doesn't get to appreciate much of the beauty of the lighting though, because Wendy sinks onto him and his eyes roll back into his head. 

She rides him languorously, her movements fluid and unhurried. It's almost like a show she puts on for herself, her torso undulating as her hips work against his. Her pace is gentle but effective and Peter finds himself gasping along with her as they meet and ebb. He feels the tightness building low in his groin as she tightens and he sits up, no longer caring about the mirror; wanting to have her in his arms as they fly apart.  

Their rhythm changes just slightly, just a hint of urgency creeping into their pace, but the orgasm that hits them is still mostly a surprise. Peter's arms lock around Wendy's waist as she scars crescent moons into his back with one hand; her other is buried in his hair and her teeth are sunk into the outer star of his tattoo, the second one, on the right. She marks him there the hardest. 

He holds her tightly in his arms as the pleasure settles to satiation, face buried in the crook of her neck, body still pulsing inside her, in time with her. He wants to think he can hear their hearts beating in tandem. Or he would, if he was romantic like that. Instead, he waits until they catch their breaths before allowing their bodies to fall sideways, heads finally hitting the pillows. Wendy is a drowsy, boneless mess in Peter's arms. As he tucks her under his blankets and gathers her back into his embrace, he wants to whisper a thousand words to her but gives voice to none. 

She makes a contented purring sound and she snuggles her head into the space underneath his chin. He lets her tangle their legs under the covers and wraps himself closer around her. She presses a kiss to his collarbone and confesses, "I was worried about you." 

"Were you?" he asks with his lips pressed to her hairline. To stem the feeling growing in his chest, he resorts to his usual teasing: "Odd of you." 

She shifts her foot a bit, probably in a mockery of a kick. "Shut up. I do worry, you know." 

"That I'll show up looking like a hobo and such? Of course. Can't make a bad impression on your dear father, now can I?" 

"I hate you," she sighs with no malice or conviction. "You're incorrigible." 

"Whoa there, Julie Andrews. No need to bring out the big guns." 

She raises her head finally to stick her tongue out at him as she has so often over the course of their lives and, in that moment, she's both the amazing woman who warms his bed and the beautiful girl of his teenaged dreams.  

"You don't like me at all, Peter," she pouts. Then she asks, "Why do we do this again?" 

"Apart from the epic orgasms?" 

She quirks a skeptical eyebrow at him and he matches it. She can't really refute that after tonight. Ignoring it instead, her face turns serious. "Yes, apart from those." 

He considers all the things he can say and none of them make it in full to his lips. What comes out is, "You're mine, Bird." 

Her shoulders tense and he can feel her bristle so he carries on quickly, balancing the equation with a low admission that isn't what he should say, but it's the best he can do. He's a codfish, he knows, but this as much as he will venture: "And I've always been yours." 

She settles instantly and her fingers trail along the curve of his ribcage. Eventually, she whispers, "It's as good a reason as any." 

But she leans up to kiss him and it is a sweet thing, full of emotion neither will fully admit to yet. It is heavy with the weight of the only three words that matter that no one will say. 

(It probably doesn't matter though, because they know.) 

**Author's Note:**

>  **kink meme prompt:**  
>  02\. Mirror Sex! Peter makes Wendy watch as he fucks her.


End file.
